


Why Does This Happen Every Year?

by Blazinggaze



Series: Octopunk Advent (maybe I am n o t consistent) [2]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, I am playing CATCHUP leave me be, I have a feeling that Mag would 1v1 Seth at anytime, I just think that this would happen, I wrote this in like an hour it's fine, Idiots in Love, Multi, Octopunk Advent, Tags Are Hard, pretzels are being crunched angrily, see what I said about consistency?, they are just chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinggaze/pseuds/Blazinggaze
Summary: They try to decorate their Christmas tree but their sheer chaos prevents them from getting very far, there are onions which aren't onions, there are pretzels, there is even a restraining order- I don't know what happened-
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent (maybe I am n o t consistent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035441
Kudos: 2





	Why Does This Happen Every Year?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so see what I meant about consistency? does not exist to me. I actually have valid reasons for this, school has finally ended so I took a break from writing to have enough energy to survive *shudder* prizegiving. Then I left my alarm on so I was exhausted the next day, then our garden got robbed the next night? Like literally I look out my window and there is this guy ripping up our poppies (which are regular ones btw not opium poppies) and so I didn't sleep after dealing with that, like he came 10 metres down our driveway- BUT! I am functional now (well I'm sick but shh) so it has been very eventful time!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Seth. Seth. SETH!”

Seth’s chair got yanked backwards, he tore off his headphones as they threatened to be ripped off, his arms extended to avoid damaging them.

“What the fuck? Could you… not?”

“You promised us man.”

Oh, oh, _oh._ Seth did vaguely remember promising he’d help decorate the Christmas tree.

“Yeah, no yeah, hold on-“ He jammed more buttons and managed to avoid the guards that were patrolling from seeing him.

“I’d hurry because Mag got her hands on the onions again.”

Seth dropped his headphones, saved his current playthrough of _Seven Deadly Synths (_ which is not as easy as it sounds because he was at the most crucial part of the game which really should be played all in one go because of the sheer _amount_ of quick time events the devs had shoved in there) and dove towards the kitchen/dining/tv room.

“DROP THE ONIONS.”

Mag had on her supervillain smile all teeth and ice cold eyes. She was standing by tree moments away from ruining Christmas.

Context. They were not actual onions, because lord knows none of them could afford to waste onions like that. They were instead these _awful_ decorations made from shiny thread run vertically over baubles. They came in fun colours like: Blue, green and yellow. Every year Seth plotted to get rid of them even going so far as to tip them down the suspicious grate in the park that no one talked about. Yet, ever single year they reappeared. If a guy could have onion looking decorations as a mortal enemy, he did. Seth was 1000% sure that Mag was behind it all, but she refused to admit it and _somehow_ she always had an alibi.

“Well, that got you moving.” Mag said, dropping the offending object into their decoration box, which was one of those 50 litre jobs that you hoarded away in the attic all year.

Seth gritted his teeth. “What’s the theme?”

Mag thought for a moment, glancing from the tree, to the box, to the tree, and back to the box.

“Green and gold?”

“Only if you let me put on Henry.” Henry was a beautiful black stag that was covered in black glitter and was never allowed on the tree because apparently! He was ugly! Even though he’s not! At all!

Mag rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand, he shook it and Jared offered everyone a pretzel. They had reached an agreement.

They started putting on the lights which was a Jared and Seth job since Mag would’ve needed three different chairs stacked on top of each other to be able to do it, she took the position of director.

“Come on, really? Move it to the left. Other left.”

Seth gave up and went to go put on Christmas music, for some reason they had a dozen CD’s entirely dedicated to 25 days of the year, but it’s fine. Right? Anyway, he selected the one least likely to make him want to rip his hair out and cranked up the volume.

Mag settled for the gold tinsel that was least likely to shed absolutely _everywhere_ and took charge of wrapping it on the lower portion of the tree.

“Can Y’all make green and gold piles?”

Seth saluted her mockingly and she flipped him off.

Jared dug out all the decorations and Seth sorted them, without thinking he separated them again into glossy and matte because come on, you can’t have both on a tree at once.

Mag finished wrapping the lower half of the tree and admired their hard work.

“Nice. This’ll work.” She then kissed him on the cheek and sent him to finish the upper half of the tree.

Jared had gone to get more pretzels and came back with a letter.

“What’s that?”

Jared opened it in the absolutely worst way someone could, by ripping from the bottom. How? Why? Who? When? All of these questions were mirrored on Mag’s face as she watched him tear it open.

“Okay that was disgusting to watch what does it say?”

Jared held up the letter. “It’s a restraining order.”

Seth blinked. “wha-why?”

Jared signed mournfully. “So y’know how there was the time where I delivered groceries to a woman then she turned out to be someone who I had driven ‘round the day before?”

Seth had no idea what he was talking about. Mag nodded slowly trying to jog her memory.

“Well. That happened, anyway she’s angry about it and then I was very awkwardly her food delivery person twice and I tried to tell her that I was just trying not to starve to death and she did not take that very well so…”

“We should frame it.”

“SETH!”

“What? It’s a special occasion?”

Mag just about murdered him, Jared had just wordlessly put down the letter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Seth positively beamed at her.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Ah yes, but I am your asshole.”

She stopped struggling and Jared felt that it was safe to let her go. His mistake because as soon as she was free she grabbed a fistful of onions and started shoving them on the tree.

Seth couldn’t move his body fast enough. He screamed and grabbed at her hands but she wrestled herself free.

“MAG! STOP-! YOU’RE RUNING CHIRSTMAS!”

Jared ran to steady the tree as they both nearly toppled it. Mag shoved away from the tree. “NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE!”

“It’s literally fine it’s not that big of a deal, you don’t have to defend my honor-“

Mag silenced Jared with a look and he held up his hands and continued to slowly crunch a pretzel.

“OH MY GOD! I’M SORRY! PLEASE!”

Mag relented and stood back as Seth clawed the onions off the tree.

“Thank you.”

He stood breathing heavily.

“How does this happen literally every year?” Jared says folding his arms.

Mag and Seth just shrugged. “


End file.
